


Espera al último baile

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humility, Modesty, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Roger sabe que no debería, pero no puede evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Y debe intentarlo, aunque sea lo último que haga.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass / Roger Davies, Roger Davies/Astoria Greengrass





	Espera al último baile

Llevas un rato observándola entre la multitud. Aunque te lo estás pasando bien con tus amigos y con tu compañera de baile, no puedes evitar desviar la mirada hacia ella. La ves hablar con sus amigas, bailar sin muchos ánimos; su mirada es vacía y gris, como sus ojos. Parece triste y pensativa. Asiente cuando le hablan, pero nunca contesta a nada. No parece estar pasándolo bien.

Recuerdas cómo hace tan solo una semana, ella y su amiga te despacharon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tan solo querías ir al baile con ella, pero su amiga Pansy no estaba por la labor de que alguien como tú la acompañaras.

Miras de reojo a Fleur, que está bailando en estos momentos con sus amigas de Beauxbatons como si no hubiese un mañana. Ríe, se divierte, parece que lo demás no importa. Te excusas con ella, sabiendo que no notará tu ausencia.

Ella está ahora de espaldas a ti. Su largo vestido plateado hace contraste con el dorado de sus rizos moldeados. Te acercas a ella, con precisión, mientras te aclaras la garganta; lo último que deseas es que la voz te salga como la de un sapo. Piensas que el corazón se te va a salir, pero te enderezas y aparentas serenidad. Le tocas el hombro son suavidad y, con una cálida sonrisa, le dices:

—¿Me concedéis este baile, joven dama?

Ella se gira al oír tu voz y abre los ojos sorprendida. Al principio parece exhausta y temes que se haya asustado.

—Roger… —murmura al fin; sus mejillas se han teñido de rosa. Observa la mano que le ofreces y mira hacia su acompañante, que charla con sus amigos; regresa la mirada hacia a ti y sonríe, asintiendo—. Por supuesto.

Aprietas su mano y la acompañas lentamente hasta la pista de baile. Justo comienza a sonar una balada lenta. Apoyas tu mano en su hombro y la otra en su cintura. Y no dejas de mirarla.

Atrás quedó el corazón roto en mil pedazos por palabras mal escogidas. Ahora son sustituidas por palabras silenciosas convertidas en sonrisas tímidas y cómplices.

Ya no importa nada más. Es como si todos hubiesen desaparecido. Lo demás no existe. Tan solo Daphne y tú en el último baile de la noche.


End file.
